User talk:Samuslovr1/Archive 1
Welcome to Wikitroid! Samuslovr1, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:29, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Why? Why at the beggining of some Metroid Games does samus lose most if not all aquired power ups? I know that some games give reason but what about the ones that don't? Samuslovr1 20:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Mabye Sanus forgets them every mission.Samusiscool2 21:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! For working on some Pinball pages. Many often forget about even mentioning that game in relevant articles. A lot of names for things in it can be found in the instruction manual, if you'd like to help adding those to the wiki, as well. ChozoBoy 10:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Noticed your problem. On your Shreikbat Shootout article, the "s" in the second word is lowercase. Make a new article, copy all the stuff over and have that one deleted. ChozoBoy Moving Pages I thought I should tell you, instead of creating a whole new page for Shriekbat Shootout you could have simply pressed the "Rename" button at the top of the older page. This would have replaced the first shootout page with a redirect to the new one. I've replaced Shriekbat Shootout with a redirect myself, so it's no longer necessary to have it deleted. TwistedNerve Could you please put the sequence breaks you used on the Sequence breaking page. I tried to make a list of them but not many people put them down. Metroidhunter32 20:39, 2 August 2008 (UTC) sure thing Metroidhunter32, I'll try to remember all of them. P.S.- i've already added a few Samuslovr1 22:12, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Vote I simply want to thank you for voting Samuslovr. Wether you vote against me or for me, I only want to think you for it. Your vote gives me information I need to become a better member of Wikitroid. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 16:39, 12 August 2008 (UTC) No problem. I just want everyone to know that thier vote, against or for me, will help me become a better editor here on Wikitroid! ^_^ [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 17:04, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Speaking of voting, when you vote on Boss Battle Royal, could you please vote using three tildes? (~~~) this keeps the clutter away and lets us clearly see who is voting. Thanks! Squeemaster 01:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees! Sure thing Samuslovr1 01:41, 13 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Apology You were fine with the conflict situation. I just asked for no conflicts because I wanted to '''prevent' one. It seemed like a delicate situation to me. Otherwise, you're free to voice your opinion. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:46, 15 August 2008 (UTC) RE: adding images For use on your own userpage, yes, you are. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:09, 15 August 2008 (UTC) What? You use the Imp.?! How... common! Ha ha! Let's trade SSBB friend codes some time (I don't fight online due to my router being far from my Wii (lag)). I am a master arena maker so I'll send you those and some replays on how I would have fought against you if my Wii were closer to my router... Joshadow 01:49, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Mmm... ok All right, I'm going to copy those friend codes down. About Hunters, I don't go on much anymore (see my profile for the reasoning) but if you call me over I can chat! I'll let you know when I've input the codes as I'm playing F-Zero GP Legend again because it suddenly erased so I have to unlock everyone again and beat all the modes in that damn Zero Test AGAIN! But, my machine the Big Fang should redominate Expert mode (HA HA HA!!!) Joshadow 17:36, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Why? Tell me what you don't like about him. Are you saying that because of the name or what? You'd have to give me an actual reason before I will take action. Are you talking about his User Name? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• ) 20:26, 27 August 2008 (UTC) new sig. Look at my new sig! Samuslovr1 23:02, 27 August 2008 (UTC) [[User:Samuslovr1|''Samuslovr1]] [[User:Samuslovr1|Samuslovr1]] My ads for you Check out my quizzes on Quizilla (they are under "Nintendo" and "Metroid" most of the time) and my games at Sploder.com (one is called Robot Command and you'll be able to go to my other one after playing I think if you click my name) and also, why have your e-Mail address if I can send you messages on the Wii? Joshadow 02:20, 29 August 2008 (UTC) how? I haven't seen any responses to this question, so you might answer me hopefully, how did you change your color on you signature? Joshadow 02:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hydro Items Good catch, I was about to yell "Fake!" but you beat me to it. How do we go about deleting these pages? Bob Chao 18:46, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Is there any way to check if there are any admins online right now? Bob Chao 18:53, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :To mark a page for speedy deletion type at the top of the page . MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 20:14, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Your rollback request '''Your request for rollback rights has been declined' - I would have no problem with giving rollback to you - except you didn't follow the directions on this page. It very clearly said under the heading "Current Requests" to place your request at the bottom of this section, not page, which indicates to me that you didn't read the page thoroughly. Vandal fighters - to prevent mistakes that might lead to the revocation of the rollback right - need to read the diffs very carefully to determine if they are vandalism or not. Feel free to reapply in 24 hours from now (simply because there is an arbitrary limit of how many requests a person can make, which is one per 24 hours). In addition, you don't absolutely need rollback to revert vandalism; the (undo) button would do the trick, just rollback makes the process faster. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ---- You have been granted rollback rights. Now, when viewing a diff, you should see a rollback button. Clicking this button will immediately mark as patrolled and revert all the edits made by the target user back until a different user edited. Please note that you cannot rollback an edit if the target user is the only editor to the page, nor should you use rollback to revert non-vandalism or to edit war. The rollback right can be removed as easily as it was granted. To revert non-vandalism, or if rollback doesn't work, you will have to use the standard (undo) function. But, as long as you don't use rollback to revert non-vandalism or edit war, the function will not be removed. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:59, 10 September 2008 (UTC) See you on Hunters Hey, I got your friend code for hunters. I'll add it tonight but Im not on so often now. Im usually on at around 8-10:00 PM and I live in Illinois if you want to compare the time changes. Another thing, Im not crazy good at the game (I cant snipe anyone on Wi-Fi).GF Remnant 00:57, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Did you enter my code right because when I put yours in it had an error screen. Once again mine is 3780-6982-2176. GF Remnant 04:14, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :I hope you both realize that putting any personal information on the wiki, be it real name, Wii friend codes, email addresses (except those entered in your preferences), etc. are indexed by several search engines, including Google, Windows Live, Yahoo!, and many others, so that one could simply enter your username followed by "friend code" or wii "friend code" and they'd have it. I personally recommend that you use a secure medium for transferring such information, such as an instant messaging client or email. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:50, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Okay, sure. My E-mail adress is Midnafan11@hotmail.com so, that's just another way to talk to me. Oh yeah and, GF Remnant, I can see your hunters License but, my friend code is 1848-3951-0863 so, I have no clue whats wrong so......Samuslovr1 23:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Talkheaders Please don't go on rampages creating talk pages. It is really bogging down standard maintainance (90% of the edits I am patrolling are yours), and the job could be much more efficiently done by me and my adminbot (which doesn't even require me to be at the computer, I just give it a directive and it carries it out), and since it operates under my account, it patrols its own edits. Besides, it's not really necessary to have the talkheader on every page, especially if it isn't likely to be used - it just adds unnecessary bytes to the database files. If you want to create one or two, that's fine, but don't go on creating hundreds of talk pages for the single purpose of putting talkheaders on them. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:02, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and if you are going to warn people about vandalism, do use the standard template. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:08, 4 October 2008 (UTC) User:Samuslovr1 Don't worry. I'll be back on Wikitroid (Fastlizard must be saying, Whew he's gone). But, I'll stay out of the Admins' way. Just be ready for when I return! Warning A certain comment you left on a talk page is highly unacceptable, as you were well aware of at the time of writing. I'm going to leave actions to be made (i.e., punishment) up to the bureaucrats, just to let you know. Even if your comment was provoked, there are countless other ways that could have been taken to approach the situation, many ways which were much more civil. Since a day has already passed since, I don't think that blocking any of you two would teach a proverbial lesson.. This will count as just a verbal warning from myself, but don't consider yourself "off the hook" just yet. The other participant in the conflict will be warned as well. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:13, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Protection You know you can't protect pages, right? As you can see here, administrators get a few extra tabs. One of them (which is circled in red) is Protect/Unprotect. Only an administrator can invoke the protect (or unprotect) functions. Be aware that adding unauthorized protection templates (as you did) is technically a policy violation, but I'll let you off with a warning. In the future, if you want a page protected, let an administrator know. Doesn't matter who, but an administrator has to do it. A notice saying only administrators can protect pages was present on the template's page, but it was kinda hard to see (I have since added a much more visible notice). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:05, 22 November 2008 (UTC) oh.... crap.... didn't know that.....Samuslovr1 15:02, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Question about my block No, it doesn't mean anything - except that both of you not only have the same Internet Service Provider (ISP), but you both live in the same geographical area! For example, all Verizon DSL users who live in the Los Angeles area share the same IP address range as I do - 71.109.0.0/16. IP addresses are assigned dynamically, and it just so happens that you coincidentally got assigned the same IP addresses (at different times, of course). Block #109 has since expired, so you should once again be able to edit. Sorry about the inconvenience, but there isn't much way around it (aside from disabling AutoBlock). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:19, 27 November 2008 (UTC) RE: A random question Just create a new subpage of your user talk page (User talk:Samuslovr1/Archive 1 for example), move the old messages to it, then link to it like I do on my talk page. In addition, you generally create a new archive for each batch of message. If you wish, you can join Armantula and me on IRC, although he's away, I will be there for at least the next few minutes. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I'll be sure to think about joining the IRC but not tonight, sorry. Samuslovr1 23:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC)